


Dance Dance Damn It

by JayEclipse



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Jinny Hex is shit at DDR, Amy thinks it’s cute.





	Dance Dance Damn It

“Dagnabbit!” The screen threw up yet another lose screen, she picked up her hat from the floor where it had fell in the madness that was apparently DDR. She hadn’t grown up with no tech, but there weren’t DDR machines commonly in rural areas. So this had been her first time playing it, she might have sucked at it but she was determined to win at least once.

“You know they have shooting games here, right?” Amy asked between sips of her soda, she had been the one who brought Jinny to a arcade in the first place, she also was the one who couldn’t stop giggling every time Jinny lost.

“Yeah, i know, but that ain’t the same as shooting a real one-” She frankly hopped on to the right pad, “And besides i’m determined to win this one,”

Her boot slipped on the plastic tile and she only caught herself on the back bar, her hat yet again fell to the carpeted floor and Amy snorted, “You okay Jinny?”

Jinny gave a grumpy look, “I was three seconds off from ‘doing the splits hun,” She pulled herself back up and heard the lose sounds ring off behind her, “Oh you gotta’ be freaking kidding me,”

Amy leaned against one of the back bars, soda cup in one hand, the other crossed over the first. “Maybe you should take a break from that, getting frustrated is just going to leave you stomping and huffing,”

“No i got this,” She turned back to the screen and pressed the button again, she was going to get it.

“How many quarters are you blowing through there Jin?” Amy took another sip of her drink as she watched Jinny, a dumb grin couldn’t leave her face, she knew why Jinny was trying so hard and she found it sweet.

“Not too many, managed to pinch some off of Rob, and i’m starting to think he might be rich,” Her steps quicken with the pace of the song, her focus was slightly broken though and she missed a few steps.

“Given how much coffee he must go through i think you might be onto something, Jin,” Amy watched as arrows flew by the screen without the steps matching, the ding sound of loss yet again played and at this rate Amy was pretty sure it would be suck in her head.

“Hey wait a moment,” Amy set her drink down next to the machine, “I want to play against you,”

“You sure about that?” Jinny raised an eyebrow, “‘Cause i don’t think i’ll be much competition hun,”

“I’m not looking to beat you, i’m looking to play with you, and skill doesn’t matter for that,”

“Alright let’s do it,” Jinny put in a few quarters more.

Jinny was frankly no match for Amy as she had far more experience with the game and know how about it too, but both of them laughed and smiled as they played. They were both having fun and that’s what mattered.

“And of course i lost,”

Amy leaned over and pecked Jinny on the cheek, “Thanks for coming, i appreciate you getting involved with my interests,”

“Oh yeah sure,” Jinny leaned back on the bar, “Besides it’s been real fun,”

“I’m starving, let’s go get some pizza,”

Amy grabbed Jinny’s hand as they walked off to get some grub.


End file.
